


maki roll and himi sleep in

by frog_lesbian



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Chatting & Messaging, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, QwQ, Rarepair, Tired Yumeno Himiko, Useless Lesbians, did i mention its gay, im gay, soft harukawa maki, sweepy girls, why do all my fics turn into chatfics w h a t
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_lesbian/pseuds/frog_lesbian
Summary: sweepy girls cuddling and missing their dateWHY IS EVERY SINGLE HARUMENO FIC ON THIS SITE SADI JUST WANT SWEET GIRLS NOT TO CRYITS ALL JUST POST GAME ANGSTTTT
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Harukawa Maki/Yumeno Himiko
Kudos: 18





	maki roll and himi sleep in

**Author's Note:**

> gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay gay  
> enjoy, lesbians
> 
> i wrote this during class so if i fail pls blame harumeno fluff

“Get up.”  
“Nyehhhhhh… but Harumakiiii…”  
Himiko groaned as Maki stripped the warm blanket off of her. She squirmed and curled into a little ball, trying to stay warm in her short pajamas.  
“We have a double date with Akamatsu and Iruma in an hour. Get up.” she nudged Himiko with her hand, rolling her over. The mage whined.  
“Myehhhh… but you’re so nice and waaaaarm…” Himiko pouted, grabbing her girlfriend’s outstretched hand and nuzzling it.  
“Erk-” Maki stuttered. Himiko was just so dang cute, and it was hard for her to resist the little mage’s demands.  
“Five minutes. Only. Five.” she crawled under the blankets and wrapped her arms around Himiko, causing her to sigh and nuzzle closer to Maki’s chest.  
“Mmmm… only five minutes.” Himiko said into her girlfriend’s neck.  
“Yep.”

“Holy shit Himiko it’s been two hours!” Maki screamed, darting up from their tangle of limbs and grabbing her phone. Maki was never one to scream, so it woke Himiko up immediately.  
“Wait, what?” she grabbed her own phone, scrolling through all the unread messages and missed calls.

**Seven missed calls from piano freak lol.**  
**Twenty-three missed calls from the horny one.**

“Oh god. They’ve been waiting at the venue for an hour!” Maki groaned, shoving her face into her hands.  
“Then call them and tell them what happened, you goober!”  
“I can’t tell them we were cuddling!” Maki whisper-shouted, lowering her voice and blushing as if someone else was in the room with them.  
“We still gotta text them to apologize! Or tell them that we can’t come!” Himiko grabbed her phone and quickly tapped out an apology.

 _loli mage:_ hey guys super sorry we didnt come  
_piano freak lol:_ Where are you guys right now? You didn’t come to the restaurant and we got nervous. Also why weren’t you answering our calls?  
_the horny one:_ WERE YOU GUYS FUCKIN OR SOME SHIT  
_piano freak lol:_ Miu!  
_the horny one:_ IT WAS A GENUINE QUESTION  
_piano freak lol:_ They were not,,, having sexual intercourse. Don’t lewd the loli!  
_the horny one:_ SORRY, SORRY... IT WAS THE FIRST THING THAT CAME TO MIND. WHY ELSE WOULD THEY BE AN HOUR LATE????

Himiko looked over at Maki who was shaking her head vigorously.  
“Don’t tell them!!” she whisper-shouted.

 _loli mage:_ we got splashed by a car and had to go home and change  
_the horny one:_ IT HASNT RAINED IN WEEKS THOUGH  
_loli mage:_ it was at the pool  
_piano freak lol:_ There was a car in the pool?  
_loli mage:_ yes

“You’re a terrible liar, Himiko.”  
“I’m trying my best!!”

 _the horny one:_ SO YOU GOT SPLASHED BY A CAR THAT WAS IN THE POOL AND HAD TO GO HOME AND CHANGE???  
_loli mage:_ yeah  
_the horny one:_ BAKAMATSU I TOLD YOU THEY WERE FUCKNG

“What do we do now?” Himiko whispered. “They have the completely wrong idea!!”  
Maki hummed. It would be embarrassing for Miu and Kaede to know they were cuddling and fell asleep in each other's arms. But would it be more embarrassing to lie and say that they were fucking?  
“Okay.” she said at last. “I’ll tell them.”

 _stone cold bitch:_ Hey.  
_the horny one:_ SO YOU WANNA TELL US WHAT FR HAPPENED  
_stone cold bitch:_ We’re sorry we lied to you.  
_stone cold bitch:_ The truth is that we were cuddling and fell asleep.  
_stone cold bitch:_ Himiko just wanted five more minutes and then we lost track of time…  
_piano freak lol:_ That’s unexpectedly wholesome!  
_piano freak lol:_ It’s okay that you missed our date!  
_piano freak lol:_ Sometimes me and Miu struggle to pull ourselves away from each other!  
_piano freak lol:_ We can always meet up other times  
_loli mage:_ sorry for making you wait for so long  
_the horny one:_ ITS OK WE WENT TO A COFFEE SHOP AND FLIRTED WITH EACH OTHER LIKE BIG HOMOS  
_piano freak lol:_ So don’t worry!  
_piano freak lol:_ We can leave you alone though, if you want to keep cuddling uwu  
_stone cold bitch:_ No.  
_loli mage:_ yes  
_loli mage:_ tyyyy bye bye

Himiko put her phone down and jumped on their bed. “See? All’s swell that ends swell!”  
“What’s so swell about embarrassing me?”  
“Everything. Now c’mere, I need more cuddles. My MP is running out from all that lying.”  
Maki sighed and flopped down on the bed, wrapping her arms around Himiko’s waist and pressing a kiss to her neck.  
“We could’ve been having a nice lunch but nope. I’m in my bed cuddling my sleepy girlfriend.”  
“I dunno.” Himiko yawned. “Both of those sound preeeetty good.”  
“I guess.” Maki grinned.

**Author's Note:**

> there's a dragonball reference in here that no ones gonna understand why did i even put it in there
> 
> comments and kudos make me so happy qwq
> 
> also yeah i made miu a karkat kinnie got a problem with that?


End file.
